(a) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a device for creating noise when fired from a gun. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a projectile which cooperates with a shell, the projectile being fired from a gun, preferably a shotgun, and including a whistling composition and may also include an exploding section.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
The need to scare away wildlife or deliver a signal charge to a desired distance has long been recognized. Unfortunately, however, known signaling devices of the type which create a loud noise in order to scare away wildlife suffer from limitations in safety, effectiveness and manufacturability. Similarly, devices which are use for signaling deliver pyrotechnic charges to a desired distance, within projectiles which are full of the pyrotechnic materials also suffer from limitations relating to stability, manufacturability, and effectiveness.
An example of an early device used for signaling by creating a bright explosion with a pyrotechnic projectile is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 191,843 to Detwiller. The Detwiller device is fired from a shotgun shell like housing, and includes a charge placed immediately over a primer, the charge being held against the primer by a wad. Attached to the wad is a cylinder of a highly combustible composition which is used as the charge. Attached to the cylinder is a fuse which delays the detonation of the cylinder, allowing the cylinder to reach the desired height or distance before exploding. A significant disadvantage of the Detwiller device is that due to the uniform configuration of the cylindrical projectile, the projectile may become unstable and thus tumble and self destruct before reaching its desired height or distance. Furthermore, it is known that it is desirable to include a loud whistling noise in combination with the explosive component in order to effectively frighten wildlife. Thus, the Detwiller device, while providing means for signaling, is limited in its ability to frighten and get rid of undesired wildlife without actually harming the animals.
Yet another early device which was used for signaling is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 197,339 to Coston. The Coston device is shot from a gun by means of powder ignited by a fulminate. The Coston signal cartridge includes a two stage fuse and rests immediately over the powder, so that upon ignition of the powder the fuse is also ignited. A limitation of the Coston device is that it requires the use of a fuse, which complicates the function and structure of the device. Additionally, the Coston device does not provide for whistling, reducing its effectiveness as a device for scaring away wildlife.
Another early device used for signaling by firing a pyrotechnic projectile is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 231,705 to Faure. The projectile of the Faure device includes a metal sleeve that holds a sound charge by means of a metal plug at one end of the sleeve and a cap at the other end of the sleeve. The metal plug includes a time fuse which permits the sound charge to detonate after the projectile has been launched. While the Faure device achieves its goals of providing a blast after launching, it is highly desirable to incorporate a whistle feature into such a projectile in order to frighten a wide variety of birds or animals. Still further, the Faure device is in essence a single solid projectile with its center of gravity somewhere near its geometric center. This kind of structure is vulnerable to tumbling. Tumbling can lead to self destruction of the device before detonation and, perhaps more importantly, to an unstable trajectory.
Another device which includes a projectile with structure that is similar to that of Faure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 216,552 to Bogardus. The Bogardus device includes a fuse that connects a charge that is used for propelling the projectile; the explosive charge is held within the projectile. Additionally, the Bogardus device uses a wad between the projectile and the explosive charge to seal and isolate the projectile. Important limitations of the Bogardus device include the number of parts that are needed for fabrication, and the uniform filling of the body of the projectile with explosives, again presents the problems of tumbling. Moreover, the Bogardus device is not capable of whistling, which would enhance the effectiveness of the signaling ability of the projectile.
Yet another device for firing a signaling projectile is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 621,553 to Behr. The Behr device includes a projectile that mounts directly over a powder charge, which includes a section of granulated sulfur and a layer of magnesium. While the Behr device solves problems associated with providing a bright burning projectile, it does not address the importance of providing noise, as with a whistle. Additionally, the Behr device does not address the important functions of providing a projectile which can be fired to a known distance, and which will provide at least a whistling sound, and, if desired, a whistling sound that leads up to a loud blast or report to frighten away wildlife.
An examination of more recent signaling devices reveals a similar approach as was taken by the early devices. This includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,062,144 to Katsu Kenneth Hori et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,456 to Rothman, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,233 to Hyde. These devices all include a primer, a charge immediately over, and in contact with, the primer, and a fuse which is ignited by the charge and which conducts the needed reaction to the different stages of the projectile. None of the above devices includes a whistle mechanism, and few address stability issues associated with the weight distribution of components of the projectile.
Thus it will be apparent from the above discussion that there remains a need for a simple projectile that is stable and which can be fired from a shotgun to carry a noise making component to a desired area or distance.
There remains a need for a simple signaling projectile that will not harm the barrel of the firing gun, and thus there remains a need for a projectile that provides the stability of known metal projectiles, but which is soft and stable enough to withstand the forces of the blast used to deliver the projectile from the gun.
There remains a need for a noise making projectile that serves for scaring away wildlife and the like by providing a loud whistling noise and which can be easily manufactured.
There remains a need for a simple noise making projectile which can be fired from a shotgun or the like and which can provide accurate, stable flight trajectory.
There remains a need for a projectile which uses few parts and which can be assembled consistently, without having to ensure that the pyrotechnic components are in contact with one another.